1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to the copending applications of common assignment entitled HIGH SPEED IN-LINE PAPER INSERTING APPARATUS AND METHOD, Ser. No. 427,763, filed Dec. 26, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,423 and its related application Ser. No. 520,179, filed Nov. 1, 1974, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,016.
The present application deals with the problem of supplying one or more inserts into a folded newspaper jacket in the most expeditious and efficient manner possible. Because the newspaper industry has been continuing a very successful effort in increasing press speeds for the papers which are printed and processed there has existed a need for a particularly efficient manner of inserting inserts, and a primary aspect of the efficiency is having the speed of the insertig operation synchronized to the output of the existing press and conveyors supplying the folded newspapers into the mailing area.
In the mail area of most newspaper operations the inserts, which may be supplements or any other form of printed matter which have to be collated and integrated to form a composite newspaper, have in the past been either inserted by a partially automated operation or with various automated machines.
The instant invention, like the above-noted related applications, categorically avoids any centrifugal or coriolis acceleration effects which are inherently present when a folded newspaper, or any other signature, is accelerated in a curved path in either a vertical or a horizontal plane. By avoiding any curved path of travel for the pocket formed within the folded newspaper there are no compound problems when speeds are tremendously increased. In other words, by adopting an in-line approach for the period of travel during which the insert is to be impelled into the pocket within the folded newspaper, operating speeds are not compounded or limited by extraneous centrifugal coriolis acceleration effects inherent in any system which moves along other than an in-line path.
The present invention discloses an improved method and apparatus which allows particularly advantageous synchronization between the speed of insertion of supplements and presses feeding the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents illustrate various prior art inserting devices which have in the past been employed to allow insertion of an insert into a folded newspaper or other type of signature:
Wich: u.s. pat. No. 1,774,580 PA1 Schweizer: u.s. pat. No. 2,461,573 PA1 Schweizer: u.s. pat. No. 2,634,971 PA1 Mitchell: u.s. pat. No. 2,796,255 PA1 Cantrell: u.s. pat. No. 2,856,182 PA1 Schluckebier: u.s. pat. No. 3,269,720 PA1 Guggisberg: u.s. pat. No. 3,420,516 PA1 Reist: u.s. pat. No. 3,527,455 PA1 Paterson: u.s. pat. No. 3,663,008 PA1 Cantrell: u.s. pat. No. 3,711,083 PA1 Bryson: u.s. pat. No. 3,874,649 PA1 Kluge: u.s. pat. No. 3,877,692 PA1 Bryson: u.s. pat. No. 3,881,716
Wich illustrates an early newspaper inserting machine which allowed an extended lap to be held while the bottom half falls by gravity, as assisted by an air blast and mechanical fingers, to define a pocket. Wich employs a triangular path for the newspapers into an eventual deposit on a horizontal take-off at one corner.
The patents to Schweizer illustrate exemplary prior art devices where the folded newspapers are conveyed in a circular orbit in a horizontal plane. Additionally, the Schweizer teachings rely upon a vacuum for separating the folds of the newspaper together with articulated pocket assembly for holding the folded newspaper. In the present invention there is a complete in-line approach for the folded newspaper during its entire travel on a device, and the newspaper is further not supported within the pockets but is rather supported on a rectilinear moving endless belt through contact with the folded edge of the newspaper.
The patent to Mitchell illustrates another newspaper stuffing device which translates signatures in a circular orbit in a horizontal plane and similarly employs an articulated pocket means for both supporting and opening the folded newspapers in its circular orbit.
The newspaper stuffing machine of Cantrell is a stationary device which, at FIG. 4, is illustrated to combine sources of newspapers and inserts for processing between stationary and pivotable rollers. The stuffer of Cantrell does not employ an in-line rectilinear travel, but rather employs rigidly mounted pockets for subsequent feeding onto a conveyor.
The inserter of Schluckebier typifies an inserter which carries folded newspapers for insertion in a circular orbit in a vertical plane. In the instant device there is a complete in-line rectilinear movement of the folded and composite newspapers without any of the centrifugal or coriolis effects inherent in a very high speed operation according to any such non-linear path of travel. Similarly, Guggisberg teaches an inserter with cammed pockets for holding and opening folded newspapers for insertion while transversing a circular orbit in a vertical plane.
The patent to Reist employs another type of continuous inserter where the folded papers traverse a curved path in a vertical plane. For this purpose Reist uses a continuous chain with grippers for gripping the distal ends of the folded newspaper as the only guiding and support for the folded newspaper during its arcuate travel.
The stuffer of Peterson illustrates a modular construction for an arcuate stuffing operation around an obstacle, such as a centerpost in a building. Around the circumference of the circular orbit in a horizontal plane various tables are provided for insertions.
The newspaper inserting machine of Cantrell teaches a continuous line of conveyed buckets with each bucket including both mechanical and vacuum devices for maintaining and producing a pocket in a folded newspaper. As shown in FIG. 10 the buckets traverse a circular arc in the vertical plane to the eventual deposit point on a bottom conveyor. In the present invention there is no requirement for a vacuum means for opening a pocket in a folded newspaper, and the entire inserting and discharge operation is accomplished through the support of the folded edge of the newspaper along a continuous belt in a rectilinear direction. Composite newspapers in the instant invention are discharged with the folded edge downwardly onto a second rectilinear conveyance so that the composite newspapers need not be accelerated in a curved path around the large diameter sprockets supporting the continuous chain drive.
The earlier Bryson patent illustrates another configuration for combining insertion stations around a circular orbit of folded newspapers in a horizontal plane. The inserter of Kluge specifically relies upon centrifugal force to open a pocket in a folded newspaper to provide for the introduction of an insert. The later Bryson patent supports a composite interconnection of stuffers arranged around a circular orbit in a horizontal plane.
None of the above-noted inserter references teach a structure according to the instant invention. It is an object of an instant invention to provide for a particularly efficient in-line insertion operation where positive mechanical engagement of the respective moving parts is by a cam actuation as a function of in-line position, without reliance upon electrical or electro-mechanical coordinations. Similarly, the positive manner of supporting the folded edge of the newspaper according to the instant invention on an endless in-line surface during the entire formation of a composite newspaper precludes adverse pocket formations due to centrifugal or coriolis acceleration phenomena.
It is a further object of the invention to avoid reliance on vacuum or electromechanical actuation of structure to form the pocket in the folded newspaper, but rather to provide for positive cam actuation of a gripper assembly on the distal ends of the folded newspaper as a function of the folded newspapers position on a rectilinear path of travel.
It is a further object of this invention to positively support a jacket at its folded edge upon an endless belt during the entire insertion operation.
Further objects and advantages of the instant invention may be more clearly understood with reference to the following more detailed description and drawings.